Interruptus
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Il n'y a pas d'intimité dans une prison. Ils auraient du le savoir...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

_**Yo**__! Cette histoire est une traduction de __**Interruptus **__par __**BSparrow**__._

_J'adore le couple Carol/Daryl, alors si vous aussi vous priez pour qu'il finisse __**ENFIN**__ ensemble... j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Enjoy it !_

_._

_Disclaimer__ : L'univers de The Walkind Dead ne m'appartient pas !_

**.**

* * *

**INTERRUPTUS**

.

**Chapitre 1 : Chat échaudé…**

**.**

« Chut petit bébé, ne pleure pas… »

Carol se balançait avec l'enfant empaqueté dans ses bras, lui fredonnant une ancienne berceuse dans le but d'apaiser ses cris. Mais sa tentative était vaine. Judith avait toujours été un bon bébé mais récemment c'était comme si elle combattait le sommeil, gémissant jusqu'à ce que son visage tout crispé vire au rouge.

Avec un soupir, Carol se pencha pour embrasser l'enfant apeuré sur son front.

Des bouts de doigts chauds, hésitants et calleux, touchèrent l'arrière de son cou et Carol se retourna avec surprise pour voir Daryl passant à côté d'elle, son arbalète suspendue en bandoulière sur son épaule. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et un moindre soupçon de sourire timide étira ses lèvres.

Elle sentit tout l'intérieur de son corps brûler comme si elle avait été marquée au fer chaud. Ces vertiges nerveux qui la mettaient mal à l'aise lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir comme des papillons voltigeant dans son estomac. Il fit un mouvement de tête subtil en direction de sa cellule, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle en était venue à réaliser qu'il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Elle sourit, et hocha une fois de la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait comprit.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle était allongée dans sa cellule, éveillée, l'attendant. Elle savait qu'il était à la garde, et qu'elle pouvait aller le voir et s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence, mais il prenait son travail vraiment sérieusement. Il n'aimait pas être distrait.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Sa voix rauque la surpris et la fit sortir de ses songes. Elle s'assit droite, s'efforçant de le voir à travers l'épaisse obscurité. Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, juste hésitant à entrer dans la cellule.

« Tu es en avance, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit grogner, « Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ? »

Dégageant la fine couverture de ses jambes, elle les croisa sous elle, et tapa sur son lit comme pour l'inviter à approcher. Il hésita un moment, elle pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de mordre dans sa lèvre du bas, avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Le fin matelas se déplaça sous son poids, laissant entendre un léger grincement.

« Glenn et Maggie voulaient prendre la relève… »

Elle gloussa. Bien sûr qu'ils le voulaient.

Ses yeux s'ajustaient progressivement à l'obscurité. Elle le vit se redresser d'un seul coup, ses épaules se raidirent alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Leurs mouvements étaient maladroits, c'était le même refrain qui se reproduisait presque tous les soirs depuis quelques jours. Il venait la voir, semblant vouloir être près d'elle alors qu'il gardait néanmoins toujours ses distances. Jusqu'à présent, leur débutante relation n'avait pas encore était consommée.

Et peut être que ça le serait à jamais. Peut être que l'un d'eux ou les deux mourraient avant qu'elle n'ait réussit à briser ses ultimes défenses, mais pour l'instant elle était déjà satisfaite de leur progrès. Il la laissait le tenir, l'embrasser, poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, avant de toujours finir par s'enfuir et se mettre en sûreté sur son perchoir.

Bon, ce n'était peut être pas la bonne manière de s'exprimer. Il ne fuyait pas vraiment. Il se détachait d'elle, sa voix rauque lui disant qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller, que tous les deux avaient besoin de sommeil. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre de savoir si c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant ou si il était juste effrayé de se sentir aussi proche de quelqu'un, alors que la mort se promenait un peu partout sur terre.

Mais c'était bon, tout n'était pas en rapport avec le sexe. Des fois, ils se contentaient de parler, et souvent c'était ces nuits là qu'elle appréciait le plus. Le plus souvent il écoutait, la laissant discuter, mais de temps en temps il s'ouvrait à elle suffisamment pour révéler un soupçon de sa difficile enfance, de son passé. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille les donner volontairement, mais ces petits détails survenaient lorsqu'il racontait comment il avait traqué un cerf ou parlait des activités qu'il avait avant ce qu'on appelait la fin du monde.

Elle pouvait déjà prévoir que ce soir n'allait pas être très porté sur la conversation. Il était encore assis de marbre à ses côtés, fixant le sol avec ses mains sur ses genoux.

S'avançant doucement, de manière à ne pas l'effrayer, elle plaça sa main sur ses épaules. Il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens, et elle mit fin à l'espace entre eux pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que le souffle commençait à lui manquer, la tension drainant son corps et elle l'attira plus proche encore, ses doigts s'enchevêtrant dans ses hirsutes et ébouriffés cheveux. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un touché aussi léger qu'une plume, alors qu'il se tournait entièrement pour lui faire face avec ses genoux pliés entre eux.

C'était gênant, trop de jambes et trop d'espace entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenie suffisamment proche pour entourer ses bras autour de lui comme elle le voulait, pour sentir ses grandes mains se déplacer dans son dos et la caresser.

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle grimpa sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et il suivit aveuglement le mouvement de son visage pour les posséder à nouveau, tandis que ses doigts agrippaient ses hanches pour la tenir plus proche de lui. Mais elle entreprenait de passer ses jambes autour de lui, le chevauchant sur le lit.

Il se bloqua un peu à cette soudaine et surprenante invasion de son espace, ses lèvres et ses mains s'étaient faite immobiles, mais elle n'était pas dissuadée pour autant.

Un éclat argenté du clair de lune pénétra dans la cellule par la haute fenêtre au-dessus d'eux, éclairant le visage de Daryl et rejetant son ombre sur le mur. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, rencontrant ses prunelles bleues tressaillantes, et sourit. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle l'embrassa sur le chemin entre sa joue et son oreille, et frémit lorsque sa langue traça une ligne sur sa peau.

Elle sentit sa main gauche remonter le long de ses hanches, ses doigts se refermant autour de son bassin alors qu'il la pressait instinctivement contre son corps. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui, sentant sa poitrine se soulever et retomber contre la sienne, son souffle devenir plus rapide et irrégulier. Elle avait l'impression de fondre, de devenir brulante et tendre alors qu'il tournait sa tête pour capturer encore ses lèvres.

Elle pouvait le sentir grandir en dessous d'elle. Peut être que ce soir serait le soir.

« Carol ? Carol, Judith est… »

Elle laissa échapper un grognement en entendant la voix de Rick juste à l'extérieur de la cellule. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas approchant rapidement. Elle essaye de s'éloigner mais c'était trop tard, il était soudainement sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh ! » Il s'arrêta d'un coup et puis trébucha en arrière, se précipitant de cacher ses yeux avec ses mains. « Oh, je… Je suis désolé ! Je ne… Je ne savais pas… »

Carol fut éjectée des genoux de Daryl plutôt brusquement, retombant en arrière dans le lit alors que lui sautait sur ses pieds.

Elle eut du mal à retrouver l'équilibre et se redressa derrière lui avec hâte, agrippant son bras, « Daryl, attend ! »

Mais c'était inutile. Il se précipita hors de la cellule, sans même jeter de regard en direction de Rick. Après un moment, elle entendit le bruyant grillage de métal raflant la lourde porte d'acier et sut qu'il était partit, disparut pour broyer du noir en paix.

Bon, ils en étaient où dans leurs progrès finalement ?

« Je suis tellement désolé, Carol. »

Elle se tourna pour trouver Rick, toujours attardé devant la porte, changeant son appui d'un pied à l'autre, inconfortablement.

« Je… Je ne savais pas… » Répéta-t-il, frottant rudement sa main sur son menton.

Elle soupira, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, « c'est bon. »

Il fit un signe de la tête, regardant ses pieds un moment avant de loucher vers elle, « Alors… Vous deux ? »

Elle lui lança un regard qui le fit rapidement regarder ailleurs. Ce n'était apparemment pas le moment d'en parler.

« Hum, bien, » il s'éclaircit la voix, « bien, euh, je n'arrive pas à faire prendre son biberon à Judith. Voudrais-tu me donner un coup de main ? »

Elle suivit Rick jusqu'à sa cellule, où Judith ne tenait pas en place et gazouillait dans son berceau rudimentaire. Mais ses pensées n'allaient pas en direction de l'enfant et de son biberon de lait. Elles allaient vers ce pauvre homme torturé qui déambule quelque part dans les ténèbres, se complaisant dans son humiliation.

Elle aurait du savoir que quelque chose comme ça arriverait forcement. Ça avait été un accord tacite que leur relation reste discrète, qu'ils passent tous les deux ces instants cachés des autres. Mais il n'y avait pas de réelle intimité dans une prison. Ils auraient du s'en douter.

Elle avait du se sourire un peu à elle même en pensant à lui, son visage était brûlant et il faudrait sans doute qu'elle aille se jeter quelque part contre un mur pour laisser filer sa colère et sa frustration.

Ça prendra un moment mais elle le connaissait. Il reviendrait.

.

. À suivre...

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

_**Après un mois de beug où je n'arrivais pas à poster, j'y parviens enfin! Je suis donc désolée pour l'attente...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : ****… Craint l'eau froide.**

**.**

« Si les murs pouvaient parler, hein ? »

Elle ne reçut de lui qu'un petit reniflement d'amusement.

Ils étaient assis sur la tour de guet avec leurs jambes ballantes sur le côté, donnant des coups de pieds dans l'air comme un couple d'enfants. La lune était presque pleine au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant la cour à peu près aussi clairement que s'il faisait jour. Avec la prison dans son dos, elle pouvait voir quelques rodeurs errant qui s'agrippaient à la clôture mais leurs gémissements étaient à peine audibles à cette distance.

Il l'avait évité elle aussi bien que tous les autres depuis les quelques derniers jours. À sa connaissance, Rick n'en avait pas dit un mot aux autres, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Daryl de se fondre dans un profond mutisme et d'afficher une mine renfrognée. Ses visites nocturnes lui avaient manqué puis elle avait finalement réalisé qu'elle allait devoir prendre les choses en main si elle voulait en revenir là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

La tour de guet était la meilleure place pour le coincer. C'était plus difficile de s'enfuir.

« Je crois que je comprends pourquoi Glenn et Maggie aiment se réfugier ici si souvent, » dit elle avec un sourire, jetant un regard du coin de l'œil en direction de Daryl.

Il haussa les épaules, « le seul endroit aux alentours avec un minimum d'intimité. »

« Mmhmm, » murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse, en s'humidifiant les lèvres, « et nous en avons tous besoin ces derniers temps. »

Ses yeux pivotèrent dans sa direction, et il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il constata qu'elle lui souriait.

« Tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie, en se penchant vers lui, jusqu'à ce que ses bras nus frôlent ceux de Daryl.

Il déglutit difficilement, puis après un moment, acquiesça, « j'imagine que oui. »

Elle s'avança à nouveau contre lui, attirée cette fois par la chaleur de sa peau et les petites étincelles qu'elle sentait chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. A sa grande surprise, il se pressa également contre elle. La pression de son poids contre son corps la fit encore davantage sourire.

Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles tendus, crispés sous sa peau. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa sa tête sur ses larges et rigoureuses épaules. Elle le sentit se raidir à ce contact, le souffle coupé, avant qu'il ne se détende en expirant rapidement par le nez, provoquant un son qui ressemblait presque à la répression d'un rire.

« C'est une agréable nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Elle l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer à l'affirmative. Son corps s'ébranla un tant soit peu alors qu'il secouait ses pieds devant lui, regardant fixement le bout de ses bottes abîmées sous le clair de lune.

« J'espère que nous pourrons rester ici pour toujours, » ajouta-t-elle, en frottant son visage contre le tissu rugueux de son tee-shirt.

Ça avait un peu l'odeur de sa sueur mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. C'était masculin, fondamental.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée, en tapant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

Elle fit oui de la tête contre lui, puis tira sur les pans de son haut effiloché pour dégager ses épaules et enfoui son nez dans le creux de son cou. Puis elle pressa ses lèvres sur son épaule pour y déposer un baiser.

Sa tête se figea soudainement tandis qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Ses pieds avaient subitement cessé toute agitation et étaient retombés droits.

Elle croisa son regard puis redéposa ses lèvres dans sur ses épaules. Sa peau était salée sous sa langue, mais elle avait également un gout de sucré terriblement alléchant.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de glousser en voyant tout son visage s'adoucir et un authentique sourire amusé s'étirer, « Tu as un penchant pour les épaules ou quelque chose du genre, femme ? »

« Eh bien, les tiennes sont vraiment plaisantes. »

Un autre baiser et puis il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Puis il releva prestement son menton, s'éloignant de ses lèvres.

Ça avait été tellement rapide et léger comme une plume qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que cela fût vraiment arrivé. Cependant l'expression sur le visage de Daryl indiquait clairement que c'était le cas. Il se tenait droit et son regard fixait attentivement un point devant lui, mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller sous le clair de lune, ses lèvres étaient serrées ensemble comme s'il essayait de réprimer un sourire.

Il agrippa fermement Carol à la taille, ses doigts étaient comme du charbon chaud à travers le coton usagé de son tee-shirt.

« C'était bien, » dit-elle, essayant de garder une voix platonique.

Il acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement du menton avant de basculer sa tête en arrière pour regarder la lune au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle inclina sa tête vers lui, ses lèvres se s'écartèrent de désir. Mais il ne semblait pas soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Il se contentait de scruter le ciel avec une telle intensité qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était peut être en train de méditer sur le sens de la vie.

Alors elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, caressant la rudesse de sa peau du bout de ses doigts, puis le força à tourner sa tête vers elle.

« Embrasse moi encore. »

Les yeux de Daryl balayèrent son visage pendant un petit moment avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Là, il inclina sa tête et couvrit la bouche de Carol de la sienne. C'était encore un furtif baiser, mais cette fois, elle glissa sa main à travers ses cheveux, l'agrippant pour le garder en place contre elle.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, ses mains lui agrippant les hanches. Et elle le laissa prendre les rennes pour la première fois, le laissa trouver son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et sa langue avides. C'était un peu hésitant, un peu incertain, mais il prit rapidement confiance et bientôt elle se retrouva à soupirer contre sa bouche, ses doigts se crispant dans le cuir chevelu de Daryl. Ce dernier, quant à lui, lui caressait tendrement le visage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus délicate qu'il n'est jamais tenu en main.

Elle remonta complétement ses jambes du rebord, tournant son corps pour lui faire face, quand il y eut un soudain claquement provenant du portail. Le bruit de métal grattant l'acier était si sonore dans cette tranquille nuit qu'ils bondirent tous deux de surprise. Les dents de Daryl mordirent accidentellement la lèvre inférieure de Carol, qui réprima un gémissement de douleur.

Elle rechercha désespérément la source du bruit, craignant le pire, et constata qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un rodeur particulièrement grand, habillé d'une salopette, qui se jetait de lui même contre le grillage à répétition. Les grognements du rodeur leur parvinrent, se joignant au cliquetis du grillage. A force d'appuyer autant son poids, la créature allait finir par faire sauter les gonds de la clôture.

Ils ne purent pourtant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire essoufflé. Leur brusque montée d'adrénaline et de désir les avait laissé un peu étourdi.

« Je… Hum… Je ferais mieux de m'occuper de lui, » murmura Daryl, en lui tapotant les genoux avant de se redresser sur ses pieds.

Elle acquiesça, le regardant ramasser son arbalète et lui donna un dernier petit signe de tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sur sa bouche gonflée, et sentit le métallique et fort goût du sang.

La porte s'ouvrit en dessous de la tour de garde et elle le vit avancer à grand pas et avec détermination à travers la cour vers le portail. Le clair de lune scintillait sur la lame qu'il tenait en main alors qu'il avançait sur sa proie. Même du haut de son perchoir, elle pouvait voir son corps se tendre d'anticipation à l'idée de plonger cette lame à travers le crane pâteux de l'énorme rodeur.

Elle pouvait aussi voir à quel point ses fesses étaient plaisantes à contempler, même dans son crasseux et trop ample jean.

Elle soupira, éventant, de ses mains, ses joues encore brulantes. Peut-être que c'était stupide de penser ainsi en de tels instants, surtout après que leur intention ait tourné court. C'était à nouveau une infructueuse tentative. Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à avoir de pauses, de vrais moments pour eux. Si ce n'était pas quelque chose, alors c'en était une autre.

Peut-être était-ce un signe, un quelconque présage ? Peut-être que quelqu'un là haut essayait de le dire que ce n'était pas ainsi que cela devait se passer ? Peut-être devait-elle juste laisser tomber ?

Elle laissa son regard dériver une dernière fois sur l'arrière de Daryl et sur ses courbes musclées tandis qu'il se baissait. Elle pouvait s'imaginer l'agripper de ses deux mains, l'attirer à elle toujours plus proche, le déshabiller et le laisser aller en elle, encore et encore et encore…

Peut-être pouvait-elle lui donner encore une autre chance.

**.**

**.**

**À suivre...**

**.**

* * *

.

**_J'espère que l'idée vous plait toujours autant et que vous ne mourrez pas trop de frustration ;) À bientôt._**

.


End file.
